Hardball
by The Purple One
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! When Max catches Fang and Lissa together, will she let jealousy get in the way of everything? FAX. Rated T just in case. Story is so much better than summary!
1. Jealous

**A/N: Hey guys! I have nothing to say up here except for REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1**

I stood there, mortified, embarrassed, as I watched the two twist and turn their heads to deepen the passion between them. I couldn't take my eyes off of them, though all I wanted to do was run out and let the sky take me away. They pulled away for air, and that's when he noticed me. He turned to see my face, pale and eyes wide and knew that I had seen everything. When his sweet lips spoke my name, the sound flowed with a melody like no other. It made the scene replay in my head a million times until my brain finally listened to me and I took off down the school hallway. I was running at full speed, my wings aching to spread out in the warm, intense sunlight. I heard his footsteps falling into the rhythm of mine and I ran faster. But he was just a bit faster than me and grabbed my arm. His dark eyes pierced my heart.

"Max," He said again. I stared at him.

"Fang, no." Was my reply. I jerked my arm from his loose grip and continued running. My golden brown hair flew in waves as I burst through the doors. I took a deep breath and jumped into the air. My white-speckled wings unfurled as the sunlight caught my features for a split second. I zoomed straight up into the sky, not taking a second look at the dark haired boy below. I tried to clear my mind, let the wind blow all of my worries, troubles, and stress away. But no matter how hard I tried to be the tough leader I usually am, my heart was shattered into a million pieces. I closed my eyes as the sun warmed my face and stopped in the air. I let myself float for a moment before soaring in the direction of the wind. This was usually my bliss. But the way Fang had looked at her, the way he kissed her; it was as if I could see sparks flying.

I sighed, inhaling the clean, fresh air. There was a rotten sour taste in my mouth, the taste of jealousy. I was flying on my own this time, no backup. It was kind of unusual; I always had at least one flock member with me. But this time I was alone. I scowled at the old taste and flew down into the city.

We lived with an agent, Anne, now. We went to school and besides having wings and being on the lookout for Erasers; we were just normal and ordinary kids around other ordinary kids. So far I only had one friend, me and my trust issues. But Fang seems to have adapted to this new world pretty well. I felt like punching myself, or banging my head against a tree. That's how stupid I felt. My head was spinning, and I felt a migraine coming on.

Most girls would cry, feeling like their world had ended altogether. But I wasn't like _most girls_. I was built for destruction (sort of). I was born for revenge. And that's exactly what I was going to do; get revenge on Fang for kissing that girl, Lissa. And I knew the perfect person to use for this type of revenge. Because nothing drove him crazier than seeing me get kissy-kissy with some other guy.

**MR**

I walked into school confidently the next day with my head held high and my chest out. I had tried my best to avoid Fang that morning and I did pretty well, if I do say so myself. There was one guy that had caught my attention, and I had certainly caught his. I walked into the Media Centre of the school and spotted him. His name was Sam. He had flirted with me since the day that the flock and I had first come to this school. He was perfect for my plot, and pretty good looking anyways. I walked over to his desk and took a seat. His face was buried in a textbook so I decided to try to get his attention.

I cleared my throat. "Hey, Sam." I grinned.

He looked up from his book and smiled back. "Oh, hey Max. How's it been?"

I casually flipped my hair over my shoulder; I had straightened it. "Eh, same old, same old. What about you? Anything going on?"

He crinkled his nose. "Not really. But if you're not doing anything, wanna hang on Saturday? My relatives are coming into town and I need to be as far away from them as possible."

My eyes lit up and I felt like I was finally back in control. "Sure, yeah, that'd be great." I smiled a bit. "I'll see you Saturday?"

He nodded. "Yeah," He smiled; he had a great one. "Saturday."

I glanced up at the clock and saw the school day was almost over. "Yeah, well I got to go. I have to get to the hallway before I get trampled." He laughed.

I picked up my bag and left him. I thought over what had just happened and smirked to myself. I had a date on Saturday with a fairly decent looking guy. Maybe this plan was better than I thought. I flipped my hair again and walked out the door. The air in the hallway was crisp, the whole place lit up by the bright florescent lights. I squinted and let my eyes slowly readjust to the new light. I blinked a couple of times and saw that the hallway was completely empty. I walked through two glass doors and to my locker. I twisted the number s of the combination and out fell a piece of paper. I turned it over and saw a picture of me and the rest of the flock. Fang, Iggy, and I were in the back and Nudge, Angel, And Gazzy in the front. Total was sitting in Angel's lap and we were all smiling. I looked at Fang's face and my breath caught in my throat.

I closed my locker and sat on the floor, my back pressed against the cool metal. I heard a door shut and turned my head to see him. Fang. I watched him walk towards me, not moving, not making the slightest sound. My heart was thumping in my chest and I wondered if he could hear it. I slowly and quietly breathed in through my nose, the sharp, metallic smell wafted in my nostrils. His footsteps matched the beat of my heart, which right now was slow and hesitant. He sat down next to me, but didn't say a word. His back was also pressed up against the lockers, and I saw the outer muscles of his wings twitch, anxious to be set free. We were both staring at the dull white wall before us; the clock's soft clicking the only sound in the hallway. The silence was growing and it was beginning to box in my ears. The ear-shattering bell then sounded and the hallway was then flooded with screams, laughs, and the kids of my new school. Everything seemed to be moving in fast forward except for Fang and I, who had pressed pause.

The hallways eventually cleared and once again it was me and Fang, alone.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" He breathed.

I wanted to yell at him, curse at him, and tell him that was the most idiotic question ever asked. But then I remembered Sam.

I took in a deep breath. "No, you didn't. It just took me by surprise that's all. If you wanna date Lissa, that's fine with me. I mean, we can _both_ date the people we like, right?" I glanced over at him.

He looked at me with a bizarre look on his face. "What are you talking about?

Just then, Sam walked out of the Media Centre and spotted the two of us. He looked Fang over and then at me. He smiled his 100-watt smile.

"Hey Max. Can't wait for our date on Saturday!" He walked off after taking another quick glance at Fang.

Fang slowly turned to face me and our eyes met. "You're going on a date with _Sam_?"

I smirked. "Can't we both date people we like?" I grabbed my bag, grinned sneakily at Fang and strutted away, leaving him behind. I looked back at him over my shoulders and saw his head tilted back against the lockers. I saw something on his face, in his eyes, that I had never seen before.

He looked…hurt.

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? I really want your guys' opinion so as I have surely said before, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Payback

**A/N: I am sooo sorry guys! My stupid PC crashed again and I couldn't write! So if you still wanna read my stories… here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

I was still recovering from Fang's expression by dinner time at Anne's. I have just never seen him look so sad, so forlorn. I shook the memory out of the head and sat down at the table. All of the kids gathered around the wooden rectangle filled with delicious, steaming food. We instantly dug into the food like a flock of ravens—no pun intended. Fang and I both reached for the spoon at the same time and quickly pulled back. Gazzy was digging through his food, Iggy was feeling around, Angel and Total were talking about Angel's newly developed powers, and Nudge was in a deep conversation with Anne about what had happened earlier that day at school. But Anne seemed to be paying more attention to Fang and me.

"So then I walked into class and this girl was sitting there talking to my best friend Rachel and she was in my seat. So I was like, 'Hey, that's my seat.' and she was like, 'Whatever.' and I was like—Anne?" Nudge followed her gaze and stared at Fang and me too. I locked eyes with Nudge's brown, curious ones and quickly looked down at my half empty plate.

"So, um," Anne piped in. "How was school?"

"Fine," We both answered. We rapidly snagged a look at each other.

"Well, okay. What are you two doing Saturday night, any plans?" She smiled.

"Date," We glanced at each other again.

Then an evil, yet very useful and great plan popped into my head. I smiled at Fang.

"Omigod, Fang, we should totally double! Sam, me, you, and Lissa!" I batted my eyes innocently.

"Uh, _no_ we shouldn't." He glared at me.

Anne gasped. "Oh, that would be great! And everyone would have a blast." She grinned toothily.

"So it's settled," I said. "We're doubling Saturday night." I took one last look at Fang and smiled. He was _not_ happy.

MAX

After dinner, I was talking to Sam over the phone with Sam about our date.

"Yeah, doubling sounds great. You, me, Lissa, and that Tang guy." He said.

"His name is _Fang_." I said a bit too defensively. I heard a knock on my door and returned to my conversation with Sam. "Hey, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow? Bye." I hung up and turned towards the door. "Come in!"

Fang and all of his darkness opened the door and walked into my room. His face still held the glare that he had at the table. I smiled at him.

"Hi there."

He narrowed his eyes. "'Hi there?' Really? Max, why did you do that?"

The way he said my name made my heart drop. It was so disgusted, like my name should be found in a trash can. But I'm pretty good at covering up my emotions.

"Whaddya mean?"

"You know I don't even date, so why would you suggest we double with a guy who can't even take the good Lord's time to remember my name?" He heard that?

"Well, you like Lissa, I like Sam. I told you, we can both date the people we like." And that's when it hit me. He was regretting everything. I could see it—his mask was breaking. He blinked a few times then shrugged. He didn't say anything, just a shrug. He walked over to my door and turned the knob.

"That's it?" A voice whispered. It was sad, disappointed. Then I realized it was my own. He turned and glanced at me.

"What was that?"

I looked down at my polka-dotted comforter. "Nothing." I shook my head and let him leave. I lay back on my bed and sighed, confused. I had a bone to pick with a very special girl tomorrow morning.

MAX

The bell rang and the hallway flooded. I searched for her, looking high and low. But I couldn't find her. Then I saw a flash of red hair. I grinned mischievously and ran over to her.

"Lissa!" I called her name. She turned at the sound of her name and looked at me.

"Hi, and you are?" She smiled a perfect white smile.

"I'm Max, Fang's friend." I ditched the "brother/sister" story. It's kind of creepy tying to make your brother jealous.

"Oh, yeah, Fang told me about you." She looked like she remembered something, and then her smile fell. So we're doubling tomorrow night?" I nodded.

"Cool, see you then!" She left me alone in the hallway corner and I smiled. What a nice girl, it's a shame to see her get hurt.

**A/N: I know it's really short, but I have major writer's block and my filed are still recovering. Please forgive me and continue reading and reviewing 3**


	3. Date

**A/N: ****Reasons for not updating:**** I'm sick so I've been sleeping/throwing up 24/7, loads of makeup homework, my computer crashed yet again. So using the only time that I'm actually conscious and still holding down all my food, I'm typing up this chapter!**

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews, you have no idea how much it means to me! A special shout out to "TheBlueAnarchist" and "MichouT" you guys are so sweet and supportive! –huge hug- And thus, CHAPTER 3!**

**Chapter 3**

Yes, it's here. Saturday night, date night, is finally here and I am a nervous wreck. What if this date turns out wrong? Like, disastrous? I don't think anyone in the Flock would forgive me if I ruined _everything_ just because I was playing hardball with this guy who I don't even has feelings for me! I flung myself onto my bed and spread out my wings. They were much longer than the bed, almost touching the dresser on the other side of the room. I observed my brown freckles, getting lost in their beautiful pattern. I sighed heavily and thought of Fang. I fell into a daydream as I quietly sung Natasha Bedingfield's "Love Like This."

"You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold me. Never found a love like this." I like Fang, but I don't love him. But I had to cover even that up for the sake of him, the Flock, the world. I couldn't get all mushy over some guy when I had bigger things to worry about. Like the Earth being taken over by mad scientists in creepy labcoats.

This was so frustrating! If I could, I'd damn all those creepers to Hell and have a friggin' normal life. I guess that can never happen though.

I stood up and looked myself over in front of the mirror. I had on a purple frilly blouse (brought to you by Nudge) and jeans. Blue sparkly eye shadow smothered my eye lids thanks to Angel. She literally got Nudge to hold me down while she forced it on my skin. My dirty blonde hair was in a messy bun and I was wearing my purple Converse. For a bird kid who's used to sleeping in the sewers and eating whatever they could find, I was pretty damn normal looking.

_Ding. Dong._ I heard the doorbell ring downstairs and quickly ran to the door. Lissa and Sam were standing together, looking kind of awkward. Ah, this was going oh-so smoothly. Hint the sarcasm there, bucko. I threw at fake smile at Lissa, then flashing a small grin at Sam.

"Fang will be a sec. Come on in." I waved them inside, thinking my mischievous thoughts. Hehe… I quickly yelled for Fang upstairs and sat down next to Sam on the couch. He slowly grabbed a hold of my hand and I looked up at his golden brown eyes, suddenly nervous again. Then Fang walked down the steps.

I won't lie to you. Fang looked _hot._ He was wearing a black dress coat over a white muscle shirt and black jeans. His raven colored hair was nicely combed and was shiny. His flashed a smile at Lissa and that nasty taste came back. Jealousy. I took a deep breath but when I looked at his perfect smile again, my breath hitched in my throat. Ugh, why was this happening? I liked Sam, kind of. But I was doing this out of jealousy. So did that mean I liked him? Or was I just being a snooty attention whore? My mind was racing so I just cleared my brain of everything except the guy sitting next to me, Sam. pried my eyes from Fang's (gorgeous) body and looked at _my_ date. I slowly intertwined our fingers, not even looking up to see Sam's reaction.

"So," Lissa began. "We all ready?" She grinned at Fang.

I didn't want to see anyone; I kept my attention focused on the floor. I just slowly nodded and prayed for the night to be over quickly. But since the universe is out to get me, my wish did not come true. At all.

**MAX**

Oh yeah, wish _so_ not granted. The car ride on the way was more awkward than at the house. Sam and I were still holding hands in the back seat (man, my palms were sweaty!) while Fang and Lissa were silent up front. My eyes darted around the corvette, studying the irregular pattern of the black leather on the seats. Fang coughed, scaring the shit out of me, and it ended up being the only noise the rest of the way. This was not gonna be good.


End file.
